In recent years, systems including distributed power supplies, such as solar cells, storage cells, and fuel cells, have increasingly been installed in consumer facilities. Such a system performs interconnected operation, to interconnect to a commercial power grid (power grid) and output electric power from the distributed power supplies, and independent operation, to output electric power from the distributed power supplies independently from the power grid.
If inrush current occurs in the system, electronic components and the like in the system may suffer damage. To address this, patent literature (PTL) 1 proposes a system that reduces inrush current flowing into the system from the power grid.